Planning and Evaluation The Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center's planning and evaluation activities take place in a variety of settings. These include. 1) Annual visit to the HCCC by members of the External Advisory Committee 2} Comprehensive Strategic Planning Initiative to develop a 3 year plan for the HCCC 3) Planning and evaluation by the HCCC leadership during HCCC executive committee meetings 4) Discussions during the monthly HCCC forum on a specific topic 5) Periodic surveys of membership 6) Discussions with members of the Internal Advisory Panel 7) Programmatic meetings